


Purple Hydrangeas

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Sylvie accidentally yells that she has feelings for Matt Casey infront of everyone at the firehouse AT Matt Casey.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	Purple Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> Note: i posted this on my phone, so i couldnt post some of the tags i wanted to. The one i really wanted to Use, Nervous Sylvie Brett did not make it i really need them to fix that.
> 
> Okay now that that is over with. Hello Brettsey Fam! I am very new to the chicago fandom as i only started Chicago fire a few weeks ago. And when i did i fell inlove with these two and i couldnt get this idea out of my head. I hope you like it and please be kind this is my first fic in this fandom. Hope im not stepping on anyones toes. Okay hope you like it. I had alot of fun writing this.

Sylvie Brett has never been more embarrassed about anything in her life. She can't believe she just did that. And by the looks of everyone's face, neither can they. She can't believe she just yelled infront of everyone, that she has feelings for Matt Casey, AT Matt Casey. Before anyone can say anything, the bell rings and the ambulance is called out, and she's on the move.

Foster's last shift was last week and the new medics paperwork got screwed up so until it's sorted out, Kidd has been driving ambo with her. Kidd breaks out of the awkward silence "Soooo…" Brett starts shaking her head. I don't wanna talk about it right now Stella." Stella doesn't push, they are at the patients house anyways. It turns out just to be a pregnant woman in labour in need of transport to the hospital.

When they get there and they drop her off, Sylvie stalls on doing the paperwork and Kidd calls her out on it. "You know, we are eventually going to have to go back right." Sylvie ignored her and kept stalling on the info. "What was the patient's last name again?" Kidd gave her an exasperating look. "Johnson now can we go? I'm hungry, and Casey's cooking and Casey almost NEVER cooks." At the mention of Casey's name, Sylvie tenses, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Stella. " Sylvie, if you're worried about how he is gonna respond you shouldn't be. Have you seen the guy look at you lately? He's like a walking heart eyes emoji around you."

Sylvie looks up from the clipboard at that."He has?" She can't believe this. She's in shock. Kidd knows her well enough to know that she doesn't care about the others knowing, they knew anyways. It was him she cared about knowing that she liked him. She was scared of facing him. But maybe not anymore.

Kidd shakes her head. "You seriously haven't seen it?" Sylvie shakes her head. She finally stops procrastinating and hands Maggie the paperwork and turns back to Stella. "But what if you're wrong Stella? What if he doesn't feel the same way and he hates me and I just ruined a relationship that is really important to me, I don't know if i can handle that." Kidd gives her a look of understanding before beginning, "Honey, even if by some miracle, he doesn't feel the same way about you, I guarantee you he won't hate you. You're just as important to him as he is to you." 

Sylvie's guard starts to drop a little. "You're right. But i'm scared. The minute we go back to the house, he's gonna wanna talk,and everyone is going to know the second we talk, and I don't know if i'm ready for that yet." Stella gives her a sympathy look. "Honey, if being with Kelly has taught me anything, is that you will never be ready to air everything out you just have to rip the bandage off." Sylvie sighs and finally nods her head. "Okay, there is just one patient I wanna check on and then we can go."

They check on the patient and they are off to 51. On their way back Sylvie is noticeably jumpy. She can't sit still. She has never been this nervous in her life. "Brett, will you relax please, everything is gonna be fine." Stella reassures her. Sylvie just nods stiffly. When they get back, both Truck and Engine are missing but Squad is there. Sylvie relaxes a little. Good, I still have a little bit of time. She thinks.

As they get out of the ambulance, Severide comes up to them and kisses Stella on the cheek. "How was the call?" He asks them "good. the woman is safely at the hospital ready to deliver her baby." Stella tells him. Severide nods his head and turns to Brett. "Casey is out on a call right now but he wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when he gets back and said to wait in his quarters for him. and I took over his cooking duties when he got the call so there is food ready if you both want some." Sylvie takes in a breath. She's too nervous to eat. She thanks Severide and heads inside.

She gets encouraging looks from the Squad table as she walks by and here's Stella yelling "You got this girl." She heads straight for his quarters wanting him to get here so they can get this over with. She sits on his bed and looks around his quarters when something catches her eye above his desk. She stands up to take a closer look at it. It's a frame with a white background and flowers in it. But it's not just any flowers, it's the flowers she gave him a little over a year ago. She'd recognize those purple hydrangeas anywhere. 

She can't believe it. He kept them he knew he had them in his desk for a few days but she thought that was out of politeness. And when they were gone a few days later she assumed he threw them out. And she's been in his room since then but she hasn't really looked around like this before. She can't believe he kept them. He had them PRESSED. Everyone else she gave them too would have thrown them out. But he kept them. She has never felt more touched in her life. 

She reaches out to touch the frame when she hears a voice behind her speak. "So I see you noticed the flowers." She turns around to see Casey standing at the doorway of his quarters with his arms across his chest with a tiny smile across his lips. He still gives nothing away. 

"I can't believe you kept them. Let alone pressed them." Casey comes into the room and closes the door to his quarters but leaves his blinds open. "Do you know what the purple hydrangeas symbolize?" Confused, she shakes her head. "I do, I looked it up after you gave them to me. It symbolizes a desire to deeply understand someone. I kept them, because that's what I wanted to do, I wanted to understand you on a deeper level. And that's what i got to do this past year. Truly understand and get to know you." Sylvie can't hide the look she gives him. She is in awe of this man. She can't believe the care he puts into everything he does. Actually she can, after all it is Matt Casey she is talking about here.

He continues, "and the more I understood and got to know you, the more I started liking you, and I hoped that you were feeling the same as I was. This Morning, proved that. So I'm hoping, now that everything is out in the open, that maybe we can give this a shot." Sylvie can't help the big smile that comes across her face. "I would like that alot." Sylvie tells him.

"Yeah?" He asks with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah." She says nodding her head with a smile on her face. That is all he needs before he's kissing her. She's smiling. She hears cheers in the background but she doesn't care. She has Matt Casey now and she is not going to stop kissing him for anything. Unless a bell calls. But until then she is going to enjoy this moment while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. Let me know what you thought down below.


End file.
